


Following Flowers

by mitchello



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon?, Dick Grayson is a girl, Dick Grayson was Renegade, F/M, Mild Smut, We don't know her, continuity?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: When rumors float around over something going down at Star City's newest art gallery, Roy helps Oliver keep an eye out. Running into Dick Grayson in a wig, arm in arm with a mercenary wasn't what he expected to see.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Following Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something sexy

Roy was bored out of his mind. He’d been staring at the same self portrait for ten minutes praying Oliver would finally give the all clear to leave. They’d heard it through the grapevine that something was going down at the opening of a new exhibit at the downtown art gallery. After two hours, Roy was pretty sure they’d been duped.

God, he really wanted to call it quits.

He scanned the room for what felt like the millionth time, his gaze caught on a familiar back. He blinked. Everything in his brain screamed that he was looking at Dick Grayson, but this woman had styled blonde hair pilled on top her head. Unless… had she bleached it? The woman was arm in arm with a man so tall Roy didn’t think anybody but a boy named David and a slingshot could take him down.

As if he’d felt Roy’s eyes on him, the man turned. And, shit, that was an eyepatch. A familiar eyepatch.

Slade Wilson gave him what he assumed was supposed to be a wink then unweaved his arm from the blonde woman, who Roy was nearly 100% sure was Dick at this point and dropped his hand dangerously low on her waist.

Roy started making his way towards them without a second thought until his comm beeped to life in his ear.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked him. The Green Arrow must have looked in the direction Roy was heading because the next thing Roy heard was a sharp intake of breath from Oliver’s end. “Do not engage with Deathstroke,” Oliver directed him.

He didn’t plan on it, but if it happened, it’d happen. “I won’t.”

Slade leaned into Dick and whispered something in her ear. She gave him a confused look and Slade nodded his head in Roy’s direction.

The moment Dick’s eyes found Roy’s, a brilliant smile lit up her face and she began walking her way over to him with her typical head turning amount of confidence.

Roy didn’t know if she realized how many men were checking her out. The dress she wore was dark blue, skintight, backless, had a high slit up the leg and a ‘V’ neckline. She was all around glamorous.

Roy was half convinced Dick was a goddess that came to visit earth and got stuck here with amnesia.

“My friend,” Dick said in a thick French accent when she was only a few feet away from him, slinging her arms out. Roy opened his own arms and let her give him a showy embrace. She kissed the air next to both his cheeks and he returned the gesture. They pulled away slightly, but Dick’s arms remained on his shoulders and his hands on her waist.

“Nice hair,” he told her, knowing his expression would read the opposite.

Her smile turned into a playful grin. “I thought I looked like Dinah in it,” she replied with her accent still strong. If Oliver was listening in, he probably had figured out it was Dick by now.

Roy’s nose wrinkled. He didn’t ever want to compare Dick to his sort-of-mom-figure. “You make a good blonde. Maybe you should consider becoming one of those Marilyn Monroe impersonators,” he teased. He looked at it closely and was relieved to find it was a wig.

She gave him a fake hum of contemplation. “I’m not a good enough actress to be an impersonator.”

Roy snorted.

Dick was one of the best at undercover work. Actually, her approaching him was pretty unordinary. She must not be taking whatever she was with Slade for very seriously.

He quirked an eyebrow an her and made sure his most seductive look was on his face. “How about we get out of here?”

His comm crackled in his ear. “Roy!”

He tried to hide a flinch from the noise, but Dick caught it.

“Oliver?”

He nodded.

Dick gave him an impish smile then pressed her body against his and put one of her hands on the back of his neck. She gave him the slightest tug and he obligingly lowered his head towards hers. She gave him a real kiss on the cheek before brushing her lips against his ear with the comm.

“Ollie, no need to worry,” she whispered then pulled back.

“What’s she playing at?” Oliver asks him with an annoyed growl in his voice. 

“So what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He gave Dick a wolfish smile, not forgetting the eyes on them. Not that it was only for show.

“I’m sure I can tell you all about it on the way back to your place.” Her eyes glimmered mischievously and Roy knew he was in for it.

“If you insist,” he replied and he could hear Oliver’s sigh in his ear.

“Just ask her if it’s okay that we blow this joint. I don’t want to leave now only for it to explode when we get home from something we missed.”

“Is now a good time to leave?” He gave Dick a look so she knew it was Oliver who was checking.

“No reason to stay.” She moved her hands down from his shoulders and along his chest.

They slinked through the crowed, Dick stopped at the coat check for her purse, and then they were out on the street climbing into a limo.

Roy and Dick sat opposite Oliver who was still half in his Green Arrow get up. Dick’s expression was no longer ditzy blonde. She was all business.

Oliver told John to drive around and the limo pulled away from the gallery. As soon as the partition closed, he sent a glare Dick’s way. “Why are you in Star?”

“Rose Wilson got herself tangled up in something particularly nasty. We’re trying to find her and get her out of it,” Dick informed. She brought her hands up to her wig and started the removal process.

“You and Deathstroke.”

“Correct.”

“And you didn’t think of informing me?” Oliver’s glare was pretty fierce and Roy was glad it wasn’t being aimed at him.

“We’ll be out by tomorrow evening. I’m more concerned about why you were at the gallery tonight.”

“I heard from an informant that something was going down. I assume they were referring to whatever Wilson is up to right now while we’re here sitting with you.” Oliver flashed a look at Roy.

“Hey, you could have stayed behind,” he told his ex-guardian. He started undoing his tie.

Dick stuffed the wig components into her purse and started pulling out the pins out of her natural hair. “He’s having a friendly chat with an old army buddy who knows something about the op Rose is caught up in. It’s supposed to be in and out. Nobody was supposed to know we’re here.”

“So, I’m not going to wake up to the news tomorrow and see an assassination?”

Roy noticed Dick’s expression harden a fraction. She was pissed Oliver had assumed she was willing to assist Deathstroke with murder. “No. Everything should be intel collection. At worst, you’ll have somebody with a broken arm.”

A lie, but Dick got her point across.

All three of them knew Slade would do more damage for information about his daughter if he needed to.

Oliver dragged a hand down his face. “Dick, I swear you’ll give me more gray hairs than Roy ever will.”

“Sounds like I need to try harder,” Roy quipped.

“Please, Roy.” Oliver let out a long breath. “Does Bruce know what you’re up to?”

Dick kept her expression even, though, Roy knew she internally flinched. Bruce knew absolutely zero when it came to anything between Dick and Slade. Renegade? Yeah, Bruce never heard about that. Thank God, the Bat wasn’t on speaking terms with Dick back then and was also too preoccupied with Jason to take note of anything going on with the Titans.

“No.”

“And you’d prefer if he didn’t find out.”

“Yes.”

“Do me a favor and stay out of trouble, Dickie. I don’t want to deal with an angry Batman.”

“Thanks, Oliver.” Dick visibly relaxed and started undoing the braids that were finally unpinned from her scalp.

“Do you mind if Lian stays at yours and Dinah’s for the rest of the night?” Roy asked as he watched Dick shake her hair out.

Oliver muttered something like, “the Bat is going to kill me,” then asked John to make the first stop Roy’s house.

Roy closed the door of his tiny two-bedroom house on the outskirts of Star City and almost ran into Dick. She reached into where the slit of her dress was and rolled a garter down from her thigh. Though, the term condensed utility belt was probably more accurate.

Roy let his eyes roam over her and he swallowed hard.

She stepped out of the garter, picked it up, and sauntered into his kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. He saw her toss her purse carelessly into the living room and set the garter on the counter after removing some sort of communication device from it.

Roy took a moment to breathe before joining her. He took note of her eyes giving him a one-over as he leaned against the counter.

“What did Slade tell you before you headed my way?”

Dick set the glass down and bit her lip. “He… well, in summary, I was told to make the most of a night free.”

“Oh?” Roy asked in an innocent tone because he knew Dick would love to show him exactly what that meant. Not that he was planning on letting her for long.

She reached out and looped her fingers between the fabric of his pants and his tucked in shirt. “Come here, Red.”

Roy stepped close so their bodies were barely a hair apart and he could feel the heat radiating off her.

She smiled at him like a praise and brought a hand to his cheek. He obediently brought his lips down to hers.

Dick pressed into his mouth with soft kisses and little nips to his bottom lip that she quickly smoothed over with her tongue. One of Roy’s hands gripped into Dick’s waist and his other went to the back her neck. He licked into her mouth and Dick pressed her body flush against his. He could feel her hands pulling on his belt. She pulled back slightly and kissed his chin. Then his neck.

“You’re so good,” Dick said into his skin.

A moan escaped Roy when Dick tongued a sensitive part of his throat. He let Dick lead a moment longer before he slipped his hand into the slit of her dress, grazing his fingers over her thigh.

Dick trailed her lips back up to his and gave him a long kiss. He brushed over the skin at edge of her underwear, back and forth, until he stilled his hand and started drawing circles on the inside of her thigh with his thumb.

He kissed Dick’s jaw then pulled his head back slightly. “Move your legs, Dickie.”

She spread them and Roy slipped his hand into her underwear. He used two fingers to rub circles into her clit.

Dick brought her forehead to his shoulder and he felt her shudder. “You’ve got me soaked,” she said with the lightest moan.

Roy dipped his fingers down until he felt just how wet she was. He sunk a finger into her and curled it up so he’d press against her g-spot. With his fingers coated in her, he brought them back up to her clit.

“Roy, fuck me against the wall.”

He slowed his motion against her. “Or I could bend you over the couch.”

“You could lay on the coffee table and I could ride you until your vision goes white.”

He tried to sort through the options. The bedroom was too far, for sure.

“Right here, after you come on my fingers,” he suggested.

“Mmm, yes.” Dick’s hands were planted on his shoulders now. He wasn’t sure when they’d ended up there, but her nails were starting to dig in.

“You close, Robbie?”

He heard her breath hitch.

Then, the sound of his back door opening.

Roy withdrew his hand faster than anything and Dick stepped away and pressed her back into the counter opposite him.

They both stared at the hall the back-door lead into.

“Who—”

A familiar figure stumbled out of the hall with one of their arms wrapped tightly around their abdomen.

The red helmet had a crack down its left side.

One of Jason’s arms hung uselessly at his side with blood dripping down it.

Roy was incredibly grateful at that moment Lian was still at Oliver and Dinah’s.

He moved towards Jason but a sharp call of his name from Dick stopped him.

“Hands,” she barked at him and pointed at the sink.

He scrubbed at his hands while Dick took care of Jason, going through their Bat Injury Protocol or whatever. She popped his arm back into socket them settled him down into the living room couch. She disappeared for a moment and came back with Roy’s _oh fuck_ first aid kit just as he dried his hands.

Dick cut Jason’s clothes off him and pealed them away while Roy found the medical gloves in the kit to put on.

“I liked this shirt, Dickface,” Jason whined. It came out more like a wheeze, though.

Roy started removing glass from the arm that had been cradled into his abdomen. Dick left the room and came back wearing some of Roy’s old clothes.

She pulled on a set of medical gloves and started to work away on Jason’s other wounds.

“Who’d you piss off this time?” Roy asked after he was sure Jason wasn’t anywhere close to dying on them.

“I didn’t even do anything. I was just following. Then again, I guess just following Deathstroke is impossible.”

Roy made some sort of hum in response, but internally he was panicking.

If Jason knew Deathstroke was in town, did Bruce? Had the man found out Dick was working with Slade on a case? Did Dick have to leave and get the hell out of dodge before the big Bat blew up their operation on rescuing Rose?

He removed another piece of glass before stealing a glance at Dick.

She looked as composed as ever. She met his eyes.

_You good?_ He asked with his expression.

She sent a look to the comm device on the counter then gave him a nod.

“Jason, how did you know Deathstroke would be here?” Dick started disinfecting a cut on the shoulder.

“I… One of Scarecrow’s goons. Said he’d be in Star going after something important.”

“Mmm, does Bruce know?”

Roy didn’t know how she sounded so calm.

Jason gave her a confused look. “No. I didn’t even think it was going to turn out true. Especially when it came from one of _Scarecrow’s_.” He winced when Roy pulled out a rather large piece of glass.

“He sure let you off easy,” Dick said absentmindedly as she sutured a cut.

Jason gave a weak laugh. “He threw me through the glass roof of the conservatory.”

Dick didn’t argue any further, but Roy knew she was right. None of the cuts on Jason were from katanas and there wasn’t a single bullet wound. The damage was all from the fall through the glass.

“Dick,” Jason looked between her and Roy. “Why are you here?”


End file.
